ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
NightinGale
Nightingale is a half-Azarathian, half-Demon hybrid and one of the founding members of the Teen Titans. She is the daughter of the Dark Knight, and the retired Justice League member, Rain. She is The Boy Wonder's cousin and the main character of User:EllietheDemon's fanfiction series; Somewhere I Belong. History Before the Titans Nightingale was born Eleanor May Grayson to human-born Azarathian, Rain, the younger sister of John and Richard 'Rick' Grayson, and the retired Justice League member. Born in Dublin, Ireland, during the Haley's Traveling Circus' European tour. Years ago, Nightingale was present during Tony Zucco's threat to Jack Haley for money. Her powers manifested as a vision of the future of her family's death. She tried to warn her family of the event, but the only ones who believed her were her cousin, who later became the Boy Wonder, and her own mother. Rain tried to warn Tony Zucco of the consequences of his actions, but ended up getting shot. Thinking that her family was unfit to look after a young girl, Nightingale was placed under foster care. Her foster family, Lorraine Susan Gentry, Elliot Carter and Samantha Carter, were not big fans of superheroes and had a habit of moving city to city once a year, every time they hear about superheroes. Founding the Teen Titans A year earlier, Nightingale and her foster family moved from Gotham City to Jump City to get away from the superheroes and super-villains causing chaos in their 'peaceful' lifestyle. Until a year later, Nightingale caught glimpse of something green flying across the sky. Curious, she decided to investigate. What she found was a girl from another planet emerge from a crater. Seeing the girl needing help, Nightingale offered to use her magical skills to help the girl. No luck however. Then one-by-one, Nightingale and girl met Robin, a young shape-sifter, a cybernetic athlete and a fellow Azarathian, during a fight against the alien girl. Nightingale stopped the fight and snapped some sense into the group. Physical Appearance Nightingale has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, Argent, Jinx and Kyd Wyykyd. She bares a physical resemblance to Robin during his disguise in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, however she bares a pair of pointed, elven ears. Her superhero attire also resembles Robin's attire during the comic issue Power Failure, where Robin gains Raven's powers in the ending panels. The differences are that Nightingale's leotard possesses a violet-indigo hood, sash around her waist, gauntlets, boots and accents. And instead of rubies, the gemstones are amethysts. Emoticlones Emoticlones are different sides of Nightingale's personality that reside within her mind, much like the other Titans. They all resemble Nightingale in appearance, but each one wears a uniquely colored accents, hoods and sashes, the color of which will hint at which aspect of Nightingale they represent. *'Dark Blue Nightingale/Sadness' is the embodiment of Nightingale's timidity, sadness (Hence her name), sense of loneliness, insecurity, rejection and fear. She is extremely regretful and apologetic, constantly apologizing to Beast Boy and Cyborg for even the slightest things that the real Nightingale has done or said to them. She holds on to Nightingale's deepest, most guarded feelings, such as her fear that her teammates don't like her. Her domain is a giant maze of indestructible stone. *'Red Nightingale/Anger' is the manifestation of Nightingale's darker urges. Unlike the other Nightingales and Isis, this emoticlone has her four glowing red eyes when she loses her temper. Nightingale is not sure why, but whenever she loses control of her anger, Anger takes a form similar to Raven's father, Trigon. As Isis herself notes, the battle with Dr. Light let her anger get lose and attempt to take her over. *'Pink Nightingale/Happiness' is the embodiment of Nightingale's happiness. She is quite expressive and cheerful. Happiness made her appearance when Beast Boy and Cyborg thought they were falling to their death. But the ground was upside-down, so they landed painfully, which gave her a laugh. Happiness is more playful than Nightingale, and she seems to enjoy company. Her domain was a grove with dark plants and stream of pink water. It is always raining. *'Green Nightingale/Bravery' is the embodiment of Nightingale's bravery and fighting spirit, making her a tomboy. She enjoys fighting, and she displays feats of strength equal to even the strongest characters in the series. She also likes to use fighting phrases to talk down to enemies or express triumph. Unless made angry, she's pretty upbeat, outgoing, and a good helping hand. *'Purple Nightingale/Isis' is the physical embodiment of the Reach Scarab nano-machines infused within Nightingale's DNA. However, Isis is very different from the others. She is taller, standing about the same height as Cyborg. Her voice and way of speech are different. And she bares a scarab insignia upon her chest, instead of an amethyst broach. *'Amber-Gold Nightingale/Knowledge '''is the intellectual part of Nightingale's personality. She plays the role of the problem-solver and tends to reveal herself as Nightingale's habit of reading books when something seems to not make sense. Powers, Abilities and Skills *'Reach Scarab DNA:' As far as Nightingale can remember, her DNA has been infused with Reach Scarab nano-machines. Nightingale's mother, Rain, blames it on a vaccine shot from STAR Labs, when Nightingale was a baby, but no one is certain. These nano-machines grant Nightingale many abilities that involve plasma and sonic energy manipulation. *'Multilingualism:' Like her father, the Dark Knight, Nightingale is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, French, Spanish, German, Latin, Russian, Atlantean, Gaelic, and Zulu. She can even speak the language of her own people, Azaranian. *'Soul-Self/Astral Projection:' Nightingale is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black and indigo bat. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black with an indigo outline, Nightingale's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Magic:' Her mostly used power, Nightingale has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. *'Martial Arts:' Though not the most physically talented of the quintet, Nightingale is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. *'Healing:' Though she is rarely seen using this talent, this is one of her most controllable and easiest skill to use. Nightingale's healing powers have an apparent tendency to function by themselves when she is hurt, placing her in a coma-like state and speeding up her recovery. *'Parkour:' *'Empathy:' The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Nightingale can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. *'Master Hacker:' *'Darkness/Shadow Manipulation:' Nightingale has the power to create and control the element of pure darkness and shadows and bend it to her will; Such as controlling the density of the darkness around her, or creating tendrils out of others' shadows. *'Master Detective:' *'Teleportation:' A very commonly used power, Nightingale demonstrates the ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. When Nightingale uses this power, she combines her psionic abilities with her powers over darkness and shadows to disappear and reappear in a small cloud of black and indigo mist. Of course, for the ability to work, Nightingale must have a familiar location or person in mind and it has to be within her 5-mile radius of her current location. *'Levitation:''' Nightingale can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Relationships Robin (Richard 'Dick' Grayson) Starfire (Koriand'r) Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Cyborg (Victor Stone) Raven (Raven Roth) Terra (Tara Markov) Trivia * Author's notes * * * * Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Master Hand to hand Combat Category:Characters Category:Azarthnian